In the fitness equipment industry there are many different types of push up exercise devices that seek to improve the overall effectiveness of a push-up exercise. There are also devices that seek to improve on abdominal exercises. Some of the push-up exercise devices move from side to side or rotate about a vertical axis in order to increase the resistance of a push up exercise. There are also abdominal exercise devices that roll to improve the effectiveness and increase the resistance of abdominal exercises. However, there is a current need for a push up exercise device and an abdominal exercise device that allows for movement in all directions and while providing rotation thereby improving the effectiveness of a push-up exercise and an abdominal exercise in one device.